crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly Ann Hart
Kimberly Ann Hart is the Mighty Morphin Pink Power Ranger and one of the main characters of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She has a crush on Tommy Oliver, her fellow Ranger, and is good friends with Ahim de Famille and Luka Millfy. Kimberly is a skilled gymnast who uses her surroundings to fight. Biography Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Before Crossover Cove) Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from "The Space Dumpster". Her four teammates were coincidently her closest friends; Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. Kimberly received the Pteradactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. She was a capable gymnast and would later show that she also has some musical and artistic talent. Kimberly starts the series as a typical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as MMPR progresses, she becomes a more friendly and kind hearted person. Skull, one of the local bullies, had a crush on her until she became involved with Tommy Oliver. However in Season 3, it is shown that Skull still had some lingering feelings for Kimberly when she was placed under a spell that made her—albeit briefly—reject Tommy. Lord Zedd once wanted Kimberly to be his queen before marrying Rita, and ordered Goldar to capture and train her into being his queen, but the magic dust didn't work and she retained her memories as a Ranger; she then did a Rita impression to fool her captors and give Billy and Trini enough time to rescue her from her "training". All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head. When the Command Center was destroyed, Kimberly, along with the rest of the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Zordon's protests. Once there, she and the other rangers meet Dulcea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Kimberly learned that in her is an animal spirit waiting to be released- hers being the Crane. As Ninjetti, she and the rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Kimberly and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Crane symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Kimberly gained the power of the Crane Ninjazord. The Zords return the rangers' powers and Kimberly finds herself clad in her familiar ranger armor with the Crane's symbol now emblazoned on her chest. She returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With his Ninjetti power, she, along with the other rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon, reconstitute his energy tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Crossover Cove World Arc Kimberly first appeared with her fellow Power Ranger, Billy Cranston, and the Green Gokaiger, Don Gogoier, looking for their companions before being caught by Zyra and was accused of stepping on her plants. After earning her trust, Kimberly joined Billy and Don to the Forbidden Mountains and joined their allies against Ivan Ooze and Dark Falz. After being forced to endure her worse nightmare, Kimberly went with her fellow Power Rangers, the Gokaigers, and the HP gang to Hogwarts School for safety. She explored the castle with Tommy and Billy, then joined the HP crew and the Gokaigers in the reconstructed GokaiGalleon found in the Room of Requirement by Don. During Hermione's fight against Doppelganger, Kimberly stayed in the Galleon with Rangers as ordered by Marvelous, but couldn't help worry about her companions. Power Ranger Mighty Morphin Pink Power Ranger Kimberly's main Power Ranger form, obtained from Zordon and used through the power of the Pterodactyl Power Coin. Alongside the other members of her team, Kimberly fought against Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. She lost her Rangers powers briefly when Ivan Ooze destroyed the Command Center. Arsenal *Power Morpher *Pterodactyl Power Coin *Crane Power Coin *Pterodactyl Thunderwhip Zord *Ninja CraneZord Pink Crane Ninjetti The power of the Ninjetti, obtained from Duclea while on Phados. Duclea explained that the Ninjetti were spirits of animals inside everyone waiting to be awakened. For Kimberly, who was very agile due to her gymnast skill, her animal was the Crane. Accepting her Ninjetti animal, Kimberly used it with her team to obtained the Great Power. *Crane Power Coin *Ninjetti Trivia *While Tommy is a combined version of both the movie and TV series, Kimberly and Billy are solely from the movie, which is in a different continuity from the TV series. *Kimberly originally appeared in the prologue to the World Arc when the Reapers invaded the Earth, fighting them off in Angel Grove when Kazari, Ankh, and Eiji appeared. She was last seen at the Command Center until her actual appearance in the rp. *Because she thinks of her team as a family despite not knowing about the Gokaigers and the Ranger Keys of their Super Sentai counterparts, Kimberly was glad to have the full team when the Gokagiers changed into the Zyurangers, thus completing the team to beat Ivan Ooze. *After learning of Ahim's past, Kimberly felt a similar sadness when she saw a dying Zordon outside his tube when the Command Center was destroyed. Category:Characters